Today tomoroow
by Silver12
Summary: Will Rogue, Kurt, Remy and Lance be able to survive alone, with out any one to teach them? Many other characters make cameos.chpt 3 now up
1. today tomorrow

OK this is just one of the many stories that have plagued my mind since I realized that I could update on fan fiction. This story is about what if there was no school for the gifted.  
  
~ mental talking ~  
  
[inner thoughts]  
  
.  
  
Gaw im hungry, why don't she come home, Irleen been gone with that lady for a long time now. I might as well get something to eat for me and the boy.  
  
Rogue" ah boy? Whats ya name?  
  
Boy" What does it matter?"  
  
Rogue "It matters if ah want ta be proper and offer ya food"  
  
Boy "You'll wont care once you see me gachen."  
  
Rogue" For peat's sake do ya want food or not?"  
  
Boy "What type of food?"  
  
Rogue "Buggers from the fast food place down the road."  
  
Boy "I think I like to try this bugger from the fast food place down the road."  
  
Rogue "Gaw your weirder than that lady that brought ya, she your mom?  
  
Boy "naw, I don't know my mom."  
  
Rogue "we'll neither do I;"  
  
Boy turns to look at her from under his hood "Really your adopted too?"  
  
Rogue "yal and you?"  
  
Boy "mamma and papa found me in the creek, they thought I was a fairy."  
  
Rogue "Ah fairy why? I mean I know your a mutant, why else would you be here?"  
  
Boy "you knew are you one?"  
  
Rogue "yes, are you going to tell me ya name now or will I call you boy from now on?"  
  
[ He must be one of those mutants that are disfigured since his parents thought he was a fairy].  
  
Boy" My name is Kurt" With that he lowers his hood for the first time in a month of travel's to show an unknown girl his demon looks.   
  
He closes his eyes waiting for the shock of his looks to hit her, he don't hear it and cracks his eyes open to see if she fainted, instead he sees a Goth beauty staring him in the eyes.  
  
Rogue" And ah thought you were ugly or sumthin, whada want on yer bugger?"  
  
Kurt "That all!?"  
  
Rogue" Of course that's all, your cute, and I bet with that fur covering your body you never get cold and you must be one hell of a person to cuddle into to."  
  
Kurt "I wouldn't know most people run away from me."  
  
Rogue "Well I wouldn't know what's it like to cuddle into someone, my power in to absorb everything from everyone, no touching allow for me."  
  
Kurt" oh, well that must really suck, but at least in some way we are in the same boat."  
  
Rogue" you have an interesting point, so what do you want an you...rrr.....  
  
Irleen "RUN ROGUE GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!!!  
  
Rogue stops and grabs Kurt and runs towards the back door running by the window she sees Irleen and the strange lady surrounded by a bunch of mean looking guards.   
  
Kurt "Look out there's people all over the place."  
  
Rogue turns and with great speed run while dragging Kurt and his robes towards the basement only to hear people coming up the stairs,  
  
Rogue" Shit were stuck Were going to get caught and though guys are Ugly.  
  
Kurt "no were not hang on * Bamf**  
  
~~~~~~2 k's away they reappear high up in the air~~~  
  
Rogue "Kurt what did ya do? Kurt??!!   
  
He passed out from the strain, her clothes russly louder as she realizes their falling quite fast towards the ground.   
  
[Ah sorry Kurt It souldn`t hurt. with that she place her hand on his face .Rogue nothing happening what wrong? Did I lose my powers? perfect when I need them? I going to die with a furry stranger].  
  
Rogue "Fur!!!!"  
  
She pushes her finger underneath his fur and his power it transfer into her body and with out a thought to were she transports, being as it was they were only 40 feet from the ground.  
  
Rogue aghh!!  
  
She and Kurt are still falling only this time the ground is a lot closer and the ground happened to be a roof. They break through he roof and the second floor into the first floor living room on to a depleted sofa. The dust billows out when they land.   
  
Rogue "Well at least we had a soft landing"  
  
With that said she hears a groin like that of someone given up on life or a sofa given out for good she realize seconds to late to move. The sofa falls to the basement right in the middle on a group of teens. She barely get a good look at them before a piece of rubble falls from the basements ceiling and lands square on her forehead knocking her convently out cold.. This just happens to be the time that Kurt decides to wake up.  
  
Kurt" did we get out?  
  
a boy speaks up "oui you are outta of de fire pan into de fire"  
  
Kurt "Pan? Fire? Did I catch something on fire ?  
  
A young women speaks up rather sooothingly "No sweety go back to sleep and well explain later OK ?  
  
Kurt "OK if your sure threes no fire or pan to worry about?  
  
"Sure" but he never heard her all ready asleep in the Goth girls arms.  
  
"Well Remy what are we going to do now ?"  
  
Remy "Well Carol I suggest we go to that place that Daz was talking about."  
  
Daz "You'll love it it's and old theatres that was turned into a sound stage.  
  
Lance "Well we got to get these two to the stretchers"  
  
Carol "I'll take the girl she look heavier"  
  
Remy "Don't let the cherie hear you say that she look tough"  
  
Lance "I'll get the furry one"  
  
Carol "leave the furry one he'll be better off with the morlocks"  
  
Remy " Don't say that your better off with the robots."  
  
Lance mumbles "brat"  
  
Carol struts over to the girl and slings the girls body onto her back and is about to fly of the ground when a sudden pain brings her to her knees, to snotty to cry out she tries to move on past the pain and tries to fly again.  
  
Daz sees Carol fall to her knees and then stand again she walks on with the rest of her group, leaving Carol to catch up with her ability to fly  
  
[she shows off to much with her powers, strength, six sense fight , invulnerable telepathic and telekinesis I like to see her trip.}  
  
She sees the furry blue boy being token care of by meltdown and cannon,  
  
[ Lance must have give him up to talk to our fearless leader, or to get closer to Daz]  
  
Remy shots out from the front of the group" Hey Carol girl to heavy for ya?  
  
no reply, Daz turns and run back to the sofa to see Carol on the floor under the Goth girl.  
  
Daz HELP!!! [she fallen; how ironic]  
  
A thud of foot steps come ruining back and Lance lift the Goth off the other girl.  
  
Carol "weakly states :'she absorbs power" with that she pass out '  
  
Lance lowers the Goth to the floor and runs to the far wall and grabs a forgotten blanket and returns to the Goth and wraps her up into it.  
  
Remy " I get Carol and Lance you going to carry her?  
  
, he nods in reply and then they leave.  
  
{All the people in Rogue's head , there will be more later on}  
  
Two days later  
  
[Such a small light why light? I thought I was dead]   
  
{dead my ass you been asleep bitch} [ What???? who's that?] { You took my sprit I was trying to be nice and I carried your heavy ass when you and blue boy feel in our hide away}  
  
[Your in my head? no way! What do ya mean heavy ASS?]  
  
{You heard me missy your fat, and ugly}[ Why I wish I could hit ya]. {You all ready took enough didn't you?}  
  
[ Gawed that light is gettin worse] {stay away from it I don't want to live inside you cluttered head} [Like hell fast forward to that light ] An angel? more like my devil, no she's too fuzzy.]  
  
Rogue?? Can you hear me ?  
  
'Ah Hear ya'.  
  
'Good do you mind waking up to tell us what happened?'  
  
'Ah like ta know dat myself , who are ya? Where's Kurt?'  
  
"He's here, Meltdown has his attention right now though, my name is Daz.'"  
  
"TAz??"  
  
"Daz short for Dazzler".  
  
"Oh, Ah see".  
  
"So what happened we all like to know."  
  
"Ah have the power to absorb mutant powers{ Bitch} shut up"  
  
"I didn't say anything"'.  
  
"not you the slut in my head"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"Nether do ah.. {Moron you took my powers and locked me inside you head}  
  
"Trust me I let you out if I could"  
  
"Let who out"  
  
"Who touched me?  
  
"Carol did and now she is out cold"  
  
"Well when{dam slut} she touched me { Whore} she must have touched my skin { freak of the freaks} and I took all {slut} her power and all{ I hope you die} her personality and spirit {couldn't leave anything could you} because she's in {let me out!!!!} my head and won't SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Remy "well petit I think we should get you to someone older, as for her not being quiet , she never was annoying brat"  
  
{Remy your a prick and ass and }  
  
"SHE says your an prick and a ass"  
  
Remy "Oui dats could be true care to find out?"  
  
Daz "Shut up, and let her get her barring"  
  
Rogue "Where da hell am ah?"  
  
Daz "In a hugely built sound stage, theader"  
  
Rogue "oh"  
  
Kurt swings by over head on the rafters and see that Rogue is awake and talking to the card boy .[I don't like him talking to her} So he falls from the rafters and bamfs to the floor between her and card boy.  
  
Kurt "Rogue your awake, how are you feeling?"  
  
Rogue "Just fahin Ah think, the girl in my head is quite now. 


	2. the next day

Chapter 2  
  
Remy , Lance and Cannon are in a room in the old theatre.  
  
Lance "So what are we going to do about the new comers?  
  
Cannon "Would they want to stay with us?  
  
Remy "I wonder da too. We should get Rogue to the Wind Rider"  
  
Cannon "We should but where to find her, she finds us not the other way around."  
  
Lance "She pretty though"  
  
Cannon "who?"  
  
Remy "Rogue, did ya see her this morin?  
  
Lance "Yeal Daz washed off all her old makeup and man ant she sweet"  
  
Remy "She looked like an angel"  
  
Cannon "We still talking bout the got Rogue right?  
  
Lance "Oh come on you think she's pretty to don't you?  
  
Cannon "well I ..to tell the truth i .....well.. i think Lady M is prettier"  
  
Remy "Your loss mon amie, chrie will just hafta out up with moi, da ragin cajin"  
  
Lance "Your no good to go after her"  
  
Remy "why da hell not?  
  
Lance "Blue boy been keeping you away from her every thing you go near her he pops up."  
  
Cannon "He's like the overprotected, overbearing, big brother"  
  
Lance "And how do you get a big brother out of the way?"  
  
Cannon "Amm, talk to him , and that sort of junk."  
  
Lance "no you idiot , you let him meet a girl friend of yours"  
  
Remy " ahh I see, we get him sided tracked and den I can talk to de lovely lady."  
  
Daz comes running in with a piece of paper in her hands.  
  
Daz "I found this, out side this morning, its for us someone knows were here."  
  
Remy "what does dis note say?"  
  
Daz "Take Rogue with you to find the wind rider, try the garden district, your truly Mystique"   
  
Cannon "I would never thought of the gardens"  
  
Lance "That's no surprise there."  
  
THUMP  
  
Lance "Ouch"  
  
Remy "Well, I'll take Rogue, Kurt, Daz, and Lance. Cannon your in charge and if anyone don't take your orders do like you did to lance. Kept heading up to our summer spot, don't be seen.  
  
Cannon "gotcha, want me to start moving now?"  
  
Remy "oui, send the other two back here"  
  
Cannon shakes Remys hand and walks off to get everyone ready. 


	3. Evening of Confusion

Disclamer"dont own them, would love too, but don't "  
  
Note thank you for your review Lucky439 this chapter is for you, well i wrote it faster because you reviewed, Anyway if theres a character you want in it let me know.  
  
thank you please read on  
  
Evening of Confusion  
  
Remy, Lance, Rogue and Kurt were walking through the swears of New York searching for a pictular mutant.  
  
Rogue"Are Y asure dat ya know were we'er goin?"  
  
Remy"oui"  
  
Lance"Actually we may nerve find who were looking for."Giving a look over to Kurt who has been quiet for a long time.  
  
Kurt has Rogue between him and the wall. Hes was trying his best efforts to keep Rogue away from Remy. He even flashed his fangs at Remy when she was not looking.This in turrn made Remy go quite plale . Lance gave a giggle.  
  
Rogue"Gawed whats so funny? Gee Remy are you sick?"  
  
Lance"Naw hes just worried that someones going to bite him."  
  
The shadows of the tunnle seam to move around with them with each step they take.  
  
Rogue"well...."  
  
Kurt"Do not worry about it , he will be fine if he stays away from whatever it is that scares him."  
  
Rogue"are you bein protivie of me?"  
  
Kurt"I....."  
  
Lance"Remy's algertic to his fur"  
  
Suddenly a shadow drops from the ceiling to the floor  
  
Rogue"oh......AHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Lance"Shreeek!!...."  
  
BAMF  
  
THUMP  
  
Caliban" isss he alll right?"  
  
Remy"He'll be fine, Lance it was only Caliban, get up."  
  
Lance"ouch"  
  
Caliban"whoo iss it yourr lookinng forr...?"  
  
REmy"the Wind Rider, we feel like we need to see her soon, for these two."  
  
Caliban"I will tryy too findd herrr."  
  
kurt"ja!"  
  
Rogue"how long does dis take"  
  
Remy"Depends on how far away da petit is"  
  
Caliban"I have found herr."  
  
Lance"will you tell us where she is"  
  
Caliban"Shee iss in her gardon, teachingg herrr studentss."  
  
Remy" Where is she garden.";  
  
Caliban"In the tropical islands of Practica  
  
Remy"Merdie Caliban"  
  
Caliban"You should leave now misstress iss not happy today."  
  
A look of worry crosses Remy and Lance's face.  
  
Lance"Nice to see you Caliban but as you know it's time to go"  
  
Caliban"*chuckles* good bye Lance"  
  
Both boys turn and grabs the other two and take off to the end of the swear like a bat out of hell  
  
Remy and Rogue were runing ahead of Hurt and Lance when Remy ducks off to a side swear, he drags her to a ladder and motions her to go up. The ladder lead to an Alley somewhere in NY  
  
Rogue" where are we?"  
  
Remy gives a geninun smile "we are in NY arn't we?"  
  
Rogue"yes but where?"  
  
Remy"Does it matter?"  
  
Rogue turns her emerald green eyes to him and replies softly "no..."  
  
Remy"You dont like being with me anymore?"  
  
Rogue"I like being around you."  
  
Remy"I like to get closer"  
  
Rogue"You.....can't"  
  
Remy"Why??"  
  
Rogue"Because ah will hurt you."  
  
Remy"I don't mind being hurt by suce a pretty cherie"  
  
Rogue wispers "Remy"  
  
Remy leans towards her, she responds in kind. Sliping her hands through his soft, messy hair. He slips a arm around her hips and gently tugs her closer. She traces a gloved finger doen his soft cheek, as he plays with the silky white streek. Soft looks pass between tham. He holds her more tightly expresing his desire not to let her go . She lets her hand slip ot his chest to feel his heart beat rapidly getting faster. His lips part wide enough to let the tip of his toung to slip out to wet his lips. Her lips fall open to a pout , moist lips slowly move towards plump red ones. Their lips slowly meet in gental touch moving slow and sensual.  
  
Rogue pulls away as his thought his feeling about their kiss flash before her eyes.  
  
Remy softly wispers"Cherie, dat was de best." *THUMP*  
  
Rogue"oui, mon due! do ya really look dat much at yourself in da ....mirror........naked....Merdie  
  
She pulls Remy up on her back and starts to drag him back to their home smiling all the way.  
  
*MEANWHILE AT THE "HOME"*  
  
Kurt is pacing the whole room, walls, floor, ceiling, you name it his feet were on it.  
  
Lance"Chill Kurt, she's all right"  
  
Kurt"But she's with dat boy"  
  
Lance"THAT boy is my buddy and he wouldn't hurt her"  
  
Kurt"Im not worried about him harming her. She can woop his ass. I don't want them to kiss. He won't do that will he?  
  
Lance"Im not going to lie to you.....So im going to walk away now."  
  
Kurt"WHAT!!!"  
  
Lance"I can't hear you , busy trying to get us a lift ."  
  
Lance walks away from Kurt quite quickly but to no avial he follows a few steps behind him. Lance stops suddenly beside a girl.  
  
Lance" Hey..... Sexy , you busy today"*Thump*"Would you look where you going Kurt."  
  
Female"No, why??"  
  
Lance"Wanna get out of cleen up duity for a couple of days?"  
  
Female"Yes"  
  
Lance"Can you carry four to the Islands of Practica?"  
  
Female"Four... I don't know about both ways, I'll try buts...it's going to be a week before i can move again"  
  
Lance"Sound ok to me"  
  
Female"And I not sure if I'll be able to bring you back."  
  
Lance"As long as you get us there."  
  
Female"Yes, and who is going?"  
  
Lance", Remy, Rogue, this furry guy, and ME!"  
  
Female"You are?" Indicating to Kurt.  
  
Kurt"Kurt Wanger"  
  
Female"cute" she looks back to Lance"come get me when your ready."  
  
Lance"ok"  
  
Daz come runing up to the three and is panting quite heavy.  
  
Daz"Lance, Rogue just draged Remy in......"  
  
Kurt"Im going to kill him."  
  
Lance intnstivily grabs a hold of Kurts tail.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Kurt"Let go!"  
  
Lance"Don't kill Remy" Then he looks at Rogue with Remy at her feet."He's all ready dead"  
  
Kurt"Did you?"  
  
Rogue"non" She looks down at him and the silly smile returns"Ah just absorbed him for awhile"  
  
Kurt"How?"  
  
Rogue"We kissed"  
  
Lance grabs Kurt in a head lock to keep him from kicking the still form of Remy.  
  
As Rogue stands there thinking about a naked someone, Lance is franticly trying to keep a flexable Kurt for getting out of his grasp. All the while the "female"stands there wondering when this crazyness is going to affect her.  
  
Remy slowly gets to his feet"Merdie dat was thriling can we do something like dat again?"  
  
Rogue blushes deeply"If i get the same memories then sure sugar."  
  
Remy"What memories?"He pales sightly.  
  
Rogue"Naked ones"  
  
Remy pales more whiter than paper.  
  
Lance states over Kurts head"I got us a ride are you ok to go now?"  
  
Remy"oui, are you coming Kurt?"  
  
Kurt gives Remy an evil stare"JA"  
  
They all walk together to a clearing  
  
Female"are you ready?"  
  
They all nod to her, The girl startes to look on the ground for something but cant seam to fine whatever it is. Just then a girl walks by.  
  
Female"Hey can I borrow a bone?"  
  
"Sure "  
  
Female"ok lets goo...."  
  
A big black hole appears right in front of them.  
  
Female"ok stept lively , come on, one by one, please stay on the unmaked trail at all time, dont feed the animals  
  
Lance"yes m'lady"  
  
**BLINK** 


	4. Read

I don't own the x-men............................not at all, not even a share, but i do own some comics.....which is not important. Anyway I want to say Im sorry I left out Dazzer in my story for argument sake she had to use the lady's room and missed the ride. Everyone ok with that? good. The insult in the next chapter is from my sister, where she got it i'll never know.  
  
Reviewing is nice, even if it's flame.  
  
On with the show. 


	5. Tonight in the Garden og Ororo

Tonight in the Gardon Of Ororo  
  
After several seconds seconds in absolute nothingness ( Where ogue found out her mutant power was deactivated, Remy found out too)  
  
They blinked into the Wind Riders Garden.  
  
Rogue"wow"  
  
Remy"I agree"  
  
the others were in a state of total shock, Ororo garden was breathtaking, tropical plants, trees, green, a wild array of flowers, it was one of the world wonders, everything was growing there.  
  
Lance"Where is she"  
  
"Who"  
  
Lance"The Wind Rider"  
  
"Ororo"  
  
Lance"ah?"  
  
"I'll go get her for you"  
  
The female , motions to Remy that she is leaving to go back, with a nod she is gone.  
  
"Hey! you !Blue boy!"  
  
Kurt"vat?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kurt"Kurt vho are yov?"Vhere are yov?"  
  
"Asking a lot of questions don't you? Im Bobby Drake, and Im right behind you."  
  
Kurt turn around to view this Bobby Drake, who is standing there wearing all white.  
  
Bobby"what?"  
  
Kurt"Vat?!"  
  
Bobby"Dude your... different."  
  
Kurt"All de vhite hurt my eyes!"  
  
Booby smirks"Kurt. i head that name before there was something abut that name."  
  
Kurt"covers his eyes"Vat?"  
  
Bobby"I heard you tried to get in an ugly contest, but they told you to leave because proffincals wern't allow in."  
  
Kurt"vay yov snotty...."  
  
"Bobby! what did I tell you?"  
  
Bobby"Sorry ma'm I will go." He leavesto tend to some unknowed flower.As Ororo walks out from underneatha weeping willow tree. She takes to the sky and slowly decends towards the young group.  
  
Ororo"Good evening, What can I do for you"  
  
Remy"I brough these two because I thik de will need your help petit. Her powers are great and his looks will prove to be a problem for him.  
  
Ororo"Remy, I thought you stated that you would never talk to me again, yet here you ar ein my personal garden, my school, speaking to me."  
  
Remy"Remy knows but cherie she goiin need your help."  
  
Ororo looks over at Lance who is looking around for something"Lance what about you?"  
  
Lance"I... came to help out."  
  
Ororo"So you did not come here to get another glance at a certain girl?"  
  
Lance blushes"No, but if I do get to see her it would be a bonus."  
  
Ororo"Sadly she graduated out of my care."  
  
Lance"Oh...."  
  
Ororo"but she decided to wait untill I left to visit you again to see if she can stay with you."  
  
Lance"Really! Can I see her?"  
  
Ororo"Down by the falls wating"  
  
Lance"Remy Im going to ahh.."  
  
Remy"Go on ....petit is wating"  
  
Ororo"So.. who needed my help."  
  
Remy"Cherie, Rogue do."  
  
Ororo"Would you let her talk to me?"  
  
Remy"Are you ok wit dat?"  
  
Rogue nodes her head and stats to follow Ororo back to the willow tree.  
  
Ororo"So child do you feel like you need help?"  
  
Rogue"I guess so."  
  
Ororo"Look child I don't want to seam to be using you but I been trying to get Remy under my care for years, but he stats that he has no reason to stay. But I believe that for you he will. I also believe that you will need help.  
  
Rogue"So ya wan't meta ask Remy ta stay?"  
  
Ororo"yes..."  
  
Rogue"Ah won't beg, ah will tell him the truth on how I feel."  
  
Ororo"Thank you"  
  
Rogue turns to leave  
  
Ororo" You know I cannot help you alone your journey is going to be long and hard, amny will help you but only you can save yourself in your hour of need."  
  
Rogue leaves and Ororo sits down and picks up her only means of comunacatin her phone, she dails a number that is pressed into her heart, she calls her firend, her companion, her lover.  
  
Meanwhile Rogue has walked over to Remy  
  
Rogue"Remy,ah'm scared"  
  
Remy"Really?"  
  
Rogue"oui"  
  
Remy"Would you like moi to stay wit you?"  
  
Rogue"oui"  
  
Remy"I will go and tell Lance"  
  
Bobby come up to Rogue and REmy  
  
Bobby"Come with me lovely lady and theif, and I will show you to your rooms"  
  
Rogue"K."  
  
Back under the tree  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Whats wrong Ro?"  
  
"I have two new students, maybe three and an extra helper."  
  
"You got the boy?"  
  
"And a female companion."  
  
......silence.....  
  
"She has a strong aura."  
  
"She going to need more help, you won't be able to do it alone Ro"  
  
"I know, I want you and your"friend" to help"  
  
"I will talk to her."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"When will i get to see you again?"  
  
"Soon..... soon"  
  
"bye"  
  
"Good-Bye"  
  
*Click* 


	6. Leaving the Garden of Ororo pt1

Leaving the Garden With Ororo  
  
"Now Child I expect you all to pass me in at least one entry in your journal before we leave tomorrow, and knowing some of you I expect you forgot all about it, so I will let you have the rest of the day to pack and write,"  
  
Note: All students had to write entries but were only going ot look at Rogue's and Remy's, maybe i'll post the others if you want me to:(that was a hint to review)  
  
Remy" mon ammie will you not get started all ready?  
  
Rogue"Gawed, she had a block leve her be."  
  
Remy"why are ye suckin up?"  
  
Rogue"Hopefully I'll get ta see ya really naked this time....."  
  
"medie"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue*  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Day 2 Mmm were to start.  
  
Storm, Ororo, The Wind Rider, Stormy, Silver Top, and Wheather Witch, so many names and they are all wonderful. Storm can control the wheather, thats why she can have all those plants growing in one area.  
  
Day 3   
  
We( me and Remy,Kurt and Lance) are not the only ones here, theres, Bobby, Katherin, Todd, Emma, Tressa, Sean, and Fred.  
  
Well i know about us but the others are new so Im going to write about them.  
  
Emma (Witch-W+B=well you know)  
  
She a spoild rotten brat, a evil being to the core, hard as ice, she's a regular white queen. She used to make a daily routine to make fun of everyones power, Emma's only a minum telpath, as of right now.Todd and Kurt used to be her favorite to tease, until they got her back. You see Kurt used to teleport all around her getting her more confused by the moment, Todd then slimed her( think runny snot, kinda green and yellow), Then Kurt grabed her by her prized hair and started to telport her back and forth(very draining on Kurt and the person that her's carrying). The Todd let his toung wrape all around her, than I steped in and took a little of her powers and let me tell you her mind is not as neat as she thinks she is.  
  
Todd is a nice guy, a bit smelly. He trys to be mean,but you can tell it's just an act.He gave me a flower yesterday(second day that we were here) an underwater flower to be right.It's so tiny, and it's white.Fred is going to ask Sean to put it in a glass bubble for me.  
  
Day4  
  
Fred is the sweets guy I know he so gental ,but he so big anh he loves to tend to the flowers. I supect the he is Storms best student, th ebest yet is that he can cook, a lot of food, and he loves to cook for anyone.  
  
One day kathrin and I was sunbathing on the balcony, Remy came out and tried to touch me, anyway I fell of the balcany, and Fred caught me bare handed. I absored so much of him . I knew everything about him.  
  
Day 5  
  
Sean is an outgoing guybut he insure about being around new people. He has the power of a banshiee, like the ones in Ireland(his home land i think)He gave me back the flower the other day he has it on a black chocker, with gless spikes, and isside one of the spikes is my flower.  
  
Bobby is a trickster. He loves paractcal jokes, like shrinking Remy's coat, icing up Fred's soup, Frezing Kitty's bath water, dispite all that he is very nice to me. He keeps i touch with a girl from another group, she's his partner in crime.We will get to meet her later  
  
Day 6  
  
Gawed I been here for six days well actually seven and i havent even wrote about my two favorite people. Kitty is a valley girl to the heart. A little annoying but I wouldn't have her any other way, we tell each other everything, she has a major crush for Lance, but he's not her true love or anything.Her power is to be able to phase through anything, even Kurt but she stoped before me so I absorbed her.  
  
Lastly is Tressa she is so quiet and shy, We were reading the same book when we started to talk to each other. She into vampire stories like me. her powers are not fully developed yet, sometimes when she's really lost in a book an illusion apperas in front of her and you can watch it kinda like a movie. She made illusions for me about book i havent read yet and shelet me absorb her so I could do the same in return.  
  
Day12  
  
Today is going to be my last entry you see Ororo IM scared. And i don't want to tell you in front of everyone. You see I put Carol in comma and the tranfer of power was perment, but I have another problem, I also absorbed evryone here, wither it was big absobtion like mine and Freds or as little as me and Emma, I can still use all their power, know all there secrets, be like them, even talk like them, but their not in comma, their fine why did it have to happen to her?  
  
Rogue 


End file.
